


World Experience

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Girls and the girls that love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: A collection of female countries and other female countries that love them. Requests open.
Relationships: Belgium/Seychelles (Hetalia), Female America/Belarus (Hetalia), Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)





	World Experience

**Hello! I'd like to thank you for reading this story, and hopefully this...collection, of sorts, will allow people to showcase their favourite ships. But there are rules.**

  1. **Please, none of the popular ships (excluding GerIta). I could seriously post a fic about PruCan and I'd be overwhelmed with favourites and comments.**
  2. **That being said, if you get into a particular ship, or are in a particular ship, and you'd like to see that ship written, leave a comment, don't just expect me to do it.**



* * *

  * **Quick Q &A! **
  * **Q: what ships will you be writing? A: Truth be told, my favourites. You can also send in a few of your own.**
  * **Q: Are there any specific scenarios I can request for? A: not all of them. I likely _won't_ be doing A/B/O or school AUs. **
  * **Q: Why haven't you written my request yet? A: I'm getting to it, I just don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment.**



**Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
